Rajput/Disregarded Battles
Battles here were deemed to be unfair or otherwise not in accordance with wiki standards, and have been removed from the statuses of the warriors and displayed below. __TOC__ Battle vs. Mongol Warrior (by ReyesRebels) The mongol is sitting in a valley, sharpening arrows. The rajput sneaks over a hill and readys his charam. However, he steps an a stick. The mongol then becomes aware of the Rajput's presence and fires an arrow at him. It his the Rajput dead in the chest. the Rajput throws his charkram, It misses. The mongol charges at the rajput. He fires another arrow which the rajput blocks. He dodges another arrow and charges at the mongol with his Aara. He hits the bow out of the Mongol's hand, he then pulls out his flanged Mace. He hits the Rajput, who grabs his Katars and charges. He stabs the horse, which bucks and the mongol falls off. The mongol takkes two more swings at the rajput who, after seeing the mongol expose his chest, slashes his chest with a Katar. The mongol punches the rajput and runs. He grabs his glaive and stabs the rajput, he hacks at him once more, and it cuts off the rajput's middle finger. The mongol rusna and grabs his Ild, He parrys two Rajput attacks, the rajput ducks from a large swing from the mongol. Then, the mongol slices the Rajput's head off. Killing him instantly. The mongol then mounts his horse wirth all his weapons, back to camp. Expert's Opinion The Mongol easily took this battle because of his vastly superior long-ranged weapons and fairly-matched close-ranged weapons. To see the original battle, weapons, and votes, click here. Battle vs. Persian Immortal (by Deadliest9600) The battle begins in a open field, the Rajput, Persian Immortal and their chariot drivers stare at each other until they signal to charge. The Persian Immortal fires an arrow at the Rajput chariot but it is too low and hits the ground but the second time around he hits the Rajput chariot driver in the temple with an arrow,killing him.The Rajput tries to gain control of the chariot but is struck by the Chariot Sycthe,causing the chariot to crash.The Persians circle around the wreckage when the Rajput emerges from the destruction and slings his Chakram disk at the chariot driver decapitating him. The Persian jumps out of the chariot and charges at the Rajput with his spear,but the Rajput blocks with his shield and pulls out his Aara (Fruit By The Foot Sword ) and snags his leg causing him to fall,but the Persian gets up and hits the Rajput in the head with the spear's metal ball.The Rajput rolls back when the Persian thrusts his spear at him but it sticks into the ground as a result of the Rajput dodging,the Rajput throws his Aara sword aside and grabs the Khanda and rushes the Persian.The Immortal tries pulling the spear out of the ground but it is struck by the Khanda,splitting it intwo.The Persian grabs the broken spear head and slashes the Rajput's ankle,the Raput grabs his foot and kicks the Immortal in the face.The Persian gets up and runs to his wrecked chariot and grabs his shield and Sageras,he attacks the Rajput head on and strikes him in the head knocking his mask-helmet off,the Rajput uses the Khanda and cuts half of the Persian's sheild off.Realizing that it is now useless,the Immortal throws his shield to the ground and grips both hands on the Sageras and swings it at the Rajput.The Persian stabs into the Rajput shield and throws it aside,the Rajput swings his Khanda sword at the Immortal but he knocks it out of his and slashes at his back.The Rajput dodges the next swipe and pulls out two Katars and walks around the Pesian Immortal,he swings with the Sageras but the Rajput jumps back he swings again but the Rajput ducks and slashes his thighs,then the Persian switches to the axe side and slashes the Rajput's side,he then raises his Sageras going for a finishing blow when he is stabbed in the chest with the Katar,the Immortal coughs up some blood on the Raputs face making the Rajput squint his eyes then he is stabbed again in the neck with the second Katar. The Persian drops his weapon and falls to the ground, the Rajput raises his Katar and yells in victory. Expert's Opinion The Rajput won strictly due to his strange weapons and battle style,the Persian Immortal was more used to fighting in a group of 10,000 men wheras the Rajput fought by themselves or in a group of 5 also due to the fact that the Rajput had their own style of marital arts that they blended in with their fighting.While the Persian Immortal was certainly a better chariot fighter it was the Rajput's strange array of weapons that did they're job that did the Persian in. To see the original battle, weapons, and votes, click here. Battle vs. Comanche Warrior (by Wassboss) A Rajput warrior is patrolling the Indian-Pakistan border. There have been several attacks on this part, from a new enemy who often attacks on horseback. This Rajput is renounced for his amazing weapon’s training. He is ready for any foe, whether they are on horseback or not. He hears something on the ridge above him and makes his way up. At the top of the ridge is a Comanche Chief eating some buffalo. He is scouting ahead for his tribe, if it is safe his family will make the journey to the valley below. He is so engrossed with his food, he hardly notices the Rajput who has just appeared at the ridge edge. The Rajput takes out a Chakram and eyes up the Comanche. He believes this warrior to be a threat and throws his Chakram him. The disc however misses the Comanche and lodges itself in the rock wall behind. The Comanche jumps up and face this strange new warrior. The Rajput throws another chakram but the Comanche dodges it and runs to get his bow. The Rajput sees what he is doing and throws another chakram but it flies harmlessly over the Comanche’s head. The Comanche picks up his bow and notches and arrow. He then fires at the Indian warrior but he blocks with his shield. The Comanche fires several more arrows in quick succession but all of them ether miss or get stuck in his shield. The Rajput pulls out 2 chakram’s and throws them, both of them scraping the Comanche’s left arm. The Comanche runs over to his horse and jumps on it, pulling out his war lance at the same time. The Rajput throws another chakram but the horses fast pace means all he slices through is the air. The Comanche charges at the Rajput and thrusts his lance forward, missing the Rajput by a few inches. The Rajput, having run out of chakrams, takes out his Khanda and waits for the Comanche to charge and him again. Just as the Rajput expects the Comanche comes charging back, lance held in front of him, a look of pure determination on his face. The Rajput waits for the Comanche to get within range and swings his sword, almost taking him off his horse. The Comanche rides off again, but this time the Rajput gives chase. The Comanche rides round the side of a large rock face and dismounts. He takes out his war hawk and waits for the Rajput to come round the corner. The Rajput runs up to the rock face but senses something is not right. He sheathes his Khanda and takes out his Aara. He creeps closer to the rock face, inches away from where the Comanche is standing. The Rajput sees the Comanche’s foot sticking out from behind the rock face and, using the Aara like a whip, smacks his foot as hard as he can, causing the Comanche to cry out in pain. The Rajput swings the Aara in a circle and lashes it forward, striking his leg, and leaving a nasty cut. The Comanche lunges forward and swings the war hawk and hitting the rajput’s arm. The Rajput drops his Aara and the Comanche sees his chance. He swings his war hawk in a hacking motion, forcing the Rajput to step back to avoid the rapid blows. The Rajput unsheathes his Khanda and swings it in a downward chop slicing through the wooden handle of the war hawk. The Comanche tosses it away and pulls out his scalping knife. He dodges a swing from the Khanda and, lunging forward stabs the knife into the Rajput’s chest. However the Rajput’s armour stops it from making it through. The Rajput thrust his sword forward but the Comanche dodges and kicks the Rajput in the face stunning him. With a fluid movement the Comanche yanks the word out of the Rajput’s hand and throws it down the cliff face. The Comanche thinking the Rajput is now defenceless, goes crazy with his knife but none of the blows make it through his opponents armour. The Comanche doesn’t give up though and goes for a very powerful thrust with the knife. But once he is in range the Rajput thrusts forward, with his previously unseen Katar, and stabs the Comanche in the stomach. The Comanche falls to the ground dying and looks up to see the Rajput standing above him, ready to end the battle. With a quick punch downwards the Comanche’s life is ended. Expert's Opinion The Rajput won because his armour protected him from the arrows and once he could get the Comanche off his horse he could easily subdue him. To see the original battle, weapons, and votes, click here. Battle vs. Celtic Warrior (by Swg66) The Chieftan rides through a wooded area in his chariot, into an open feild. On the other side of the field the Rajput stand with his spear in his hand. The chief steps out og his chariot, spear and shield in hand. Holding his spear high, pointing at the Rajput, challenging him. The Rajput seeing this stabs his spear into the ground, and takes out his chakrams. The Chieftan looks confused at this seemingly benign tool. The Rajput throws one with alarming speed right towards the chieftans head, moving quickly to the side the chakram flys past his head and stikes into a tree behind him. Wide eyed as the suprisingly effective weapon, he feels his cheek, and reliezes he's been hit, he hadn't move quite quickly enough to avoid it entirly. Seeing the Rajput reading another Chakram, he picks up his javelin and throws it but the Rajput side steps it and throws his other two chakram but the Cheif deflects them with his shield. Picking up his lancea he charge the Rajput, now out of ranged weapons the Rajput takes his own spear and charges forward. The Chieftan gets the first shot in, thrusting forward, but the Rajput deflects it with his sheild, retaliating with his own thrust but can't get around the Celts bigger shield. The Celts punchs with his shield, pushing the Rajput back. Only falling back a few steps the Rajput lunges again, however he is hit by the Shield agian this thim hard enough to send him to the ground, dropping his spear. Jumping to his feet the Rajput runs towards the woods, appering to flee. The Celt throws his Lancea at the running Rajput, but it the Rajput turns in time deflect it with his shield, and snaps it in hald with his foot once it hits the ground. Giving chase, the Celt pulls out his axe and follows the Rajput into the woods. It becomes apparentthe Rajput isn't running, only retrieving another of his weapons. Picking up a Katar and another chakram he placed in the woods he runs back to met the Celt. Running on a dirt path following the Rajput the Chief comes to a stop slowly. Looking around he hears somthing whizzing thru the air, turning another chakram flys at his head, this time deflecting off his helmet, dazing him. The Rajput comes running again, katar in hand. The Cheiftan gain enough sense to attack, and swing his axe and the Rajput. The Rajput puts his sheild up to block, but the axe bites deep into it, and becomes promptly lodge in the shield. Pulling the shield and axe away the Rajput disarms the Celt, and makes to stab with the katar. However the Chieftan puts his whole body behind his shield and gives the Rajput another slam with it, again sending him to the ground, and slams his shield on the katar, pinning it to the ground and draws his sword to strike. Abandoning to katar to move out of the way, the Rajput rolls out of the way just in time to to aviod to stike. The sword bites into a large root, getting lodge there. While the Chief is trying to dislodge his only weapon, the Rajput runs off again to retive his last weapon. Retrieving his Khanda, he heads back to the open field, in order to use it uninhibited. The Celt is running in the last direction he saw the Rajput go. Heading towards the field again he sees the Rajput, Khanda at the ready. The Chieftan rushes forward, sword held high. The Rajput, steps forward, and moves to stike the Chieftan, however his first strike hits the shield. Rolling with the strike, he strikes back, but the Rajput blocks with his own shield. The Rajput, uses his foot work he moves to the side of the Celt and lands a hit on the Chieftan's leg. Falling to one knee, the Chief blocks another strike with his shield. However the Rajput hits the shield hard enough to knock it our of the Chiefs hands. Raising the khanda high for a final strike the Rajput moves in for the kill. However in the Chieftan, lunges forward in one final move, stabing forward into the Rajput's chest. Stunned the Rajput looks down, and the chief pushes the sword further into the his opponents chest. The Rajput falls to the ground, the Chief stands up. The Chief looks down at the Rajput, he raises his sword and brings it down on the Rajputs neck, severing his head. Taking his fallen opponents head to his chariot he fastens it to his horses harnese, climbing onto chariot, he motions for the driver to go. The Chieftain raises his sword high in victory. Expert's Opinion In a battle of surprisingly similar opponents, this battle was almost to close to call and I very nearly called it a tie, but realistically neither warrior would of back down so a tie wasn't possible. In the end the Celts larger shield offered him more protection, as well as being a decent offence weapon. Additionally the Celt's greater size gave him both the strength advantage and a longer reach, which were just enough to end the battle in his favour. On the whole the Celt was mildly better protected, and was a bit more capable of hurting the Rajput through the Rajputs butted mail. I would also like to note that taking and opponents head is not a sign of disrespect in Celt society, if anything it's a sign of respect, so I hope no one gets upset about it. To see the original battle, weapons, and votes, click here. Battle vs. Attila the Hun (by Pygmy Hippo 2) Araku Valley, India After his victory against Alexander the Great and hearing of the country of India which apparently has a warrior that can defeat the Romans, Attila the Hun invades India with his army. Eventually Attila decides to ride out on his own to hunt for food in the jungle, unaware that a Rajput Warrior looking to kill him is lurking behind a tree. He emerges from behind a tree and tosses his Chakram at Attila who barely dodges and fires an arrow from his Hunnic Bow at the Rajput who blocks it with his steel shield. The Hun takes the opportunity to ride further away to more favorable grounds and winds up in a valley. He hears rocks falling and fires another arrow that hits a tree. The Warrior charges out from behind a rock, yelling aa he swings his Aara at Othar who is spooked and rears up. Attila quickly throws his Lasso at the Rajput's neck and the horse starts running forwards, dragging his foe to the ground. The Warrior luckily swings his Aara and hits Othar, causing him to run away and knock the Hun off his back. Both combatants discard their mid range weapons and pull out their swords and shields. Attila yells as he makes the first swing with his legendary Sword of Mars which bounces off the steel shield. The Rajput yells as he returns the favor but his heavy Khanda sword cleaves through the leather shield. The Hun discards the shield which still has the Warrior's sword in it and pulls out his Scythian Axe before slamming it on his foe's head. Unfortunately the steel helmet prevents any damage and a swift Katar dagger stab prevents attempts as Attila moves backwards. Dropping his Khanda, the Rajput uses two Katars at once and extends the blades outwards as his opponent looks on in shock. The Warrior swings one Katar at the Hun who blocks with his Sword of Mars but also attempts to attack his face with the Scythian Axe. The Katar's blades wrap around the wooden handle and snap the weapon in two but Attila quickly kicks his foe away to prevent any further damage. Now with only one Katar, the Rajput finally pulls his Khanda out of the leather shield and faces his opponent for the final clash. The two circle each other before the Warrior makes the first move with a heavy swing from his Khanda sword which is sidestepped by the Hun and parried with a stab from the Sword of Mars that is blocked by the Katar blades. Attila punches his foe in the face, sending him to the ground and dropping his Katar along with the Sword of Mars which he retrieves. Tge Rajput swings again however, this time hitting Attila's torso, the leather lamellar no match for the steel Khanda sword as his stomach is slashed open. Attila the Hun stabs forwards with his Sword of Mars and penetrates the Rajput Warrior's chainmail but it doesn't prevent the inevitable final slash to his throat. The Rajput Warrior clutches his side and watches Attila the Hun collapse as he bleeds profusely from his neck before yelling to the heavens with his Khanda sword raised up. Winner:Rajput Warrior Expert's Opinion Attila the Hun had a better long range weapon and was on horseback but the Rajput Warrior has faced horse archers before and dominated the other weapon edges along with the X-Factors. Attila could defeat Rome's legions but against the innovative and unpredictable Rajput, his typical tactics wouldn't work well and his armor was more light than protective. To see the original battle, weapons, and votes, click here. Battle vs. Jacobites (by Cfp3157) No battle written WINNER: TIE Expert's Opinion This match ended in tie. It's not a big surprise, really. While the highlander did bring in the homefield advantage and most of the CQC weapon edges, this was evenly matched against the discipline, training, and equally impressive arsenal of the Rajput Warrior. To see the original battle, weapons, and votes, click here. Battle vs. Spartan Hoplite (by Richard Starkey) The Spartan walked through the forest when a chakram clanked of his helmet stunning him. The Spartan recovered and threw his javelin but the rajput blocked with his shield. The Rajput drew his katar and the spartan his xiphos. The rajput used his katar to disarm the spartan and stabbed but the spartan blocked with his aspis. The Rajput drew his Aara and slashed the spartan's arm and his aspis slid off. The spartan cringed in pain then he leapt forward and tore rajput's helmet off. The rajput swung his aara knocked the spartan's helmet off. The spartan fell to his knees and the rajput sheathed his aara and drew his khanda. He swung his khanda but the spartan grabbed his helmet and used it to black the khanda. The rajput dropped it and drew his Aara while the spartan drew his dory. The Rajput's aara wrapped around the dory attempting to disarm him, but the spartan yanked forward and impaled the rajput on his dory. He tore the dory out of the rajput raised it and shouted "SPARTA!" Expert's Opinion The Spartan's solid bronze armor protected him against the Rajput's weapons long enough for him to close in and get the kill. To see the original battle, weapons, and votes, click here. Category:Battle Subpage